minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
HappinessLoveHope
This story was pretty recent. I was playing a game of survival in 1.12 and was trying out all of the new blocks. Being the idiot I am, for some reason I was motivated to go into one of the earlier versions. I was planning to go from 1.12, to 1.7, to beta. Random, I know. The problem with this is that I forgot to get rid of any mobs or blocks that might corrupt my game. When I changed to 1.7, all of the blocks looked like what you would expect. Purple and Black checkered blocks. However, one of the blocks looked different. While I was building a house I used a bit of red concrete, which had this weird texture on it that looked like a smile. When I checked out the block, I realized it was glowing. I freaked out but slowly calmed down when I thought it was probably just a joke Mojang made in order to add insult to injury to anyone who messes with the versions. This excuse would usually make no sense, but I was in denial that it could be anything else. When I was done making that excuse I went outside to notice a giant smile made of the weird glowy blocks. I was barely able to notice a weird black figure who had the same glow and smile. The weird man was holding a sign and finished typing barely after I noticed him. I was getting sick of this joke so I went after the man until he flew away faster than me. I didn't have any friends who had minecraft at the time, and even if they did I'd never invite them because they'd most likely destroy everything I own. I read the sign and it said "Hapiness, Love, and Hope". I destroyed the sign and didn't think much of it. The next day, the whole build was covered in signs that said "HappinessLoveHope". I was getting sick of this, I pressed tab to see who was online and I saw the name of the man. I saw his face but no name. I started typing in chat "Me: Go away, you're getting annoying. (Instantly he responded saying) ____: hAPPiness, LoVE, and HopE Me: I'm guessing you're using a bot to automatically type in responses? (He then instantly responded with) ____: I have happiness, love, and hope. Me: Can you stop?" The game started to lag. It took about a minute or two for my FPS to go up. I was curious on what he typed/did to cause the game to lag, but all he typed was "____: HLH" I knew this wouldn't lag the server, so I assumed he changed something. Nothing changed, except I realized that one of the pictures changed their texture to a red smile. Texture packs usually lag my computer to death, so I knew this was it. I was tempted to argue with him, but I knew that all it did was ruin my computer more. I was just about to log off but I got a virus warning right before I did. It might've been a weird coincidence, but after I clicked the "Yes" button to stop the virus, I could close minecraft. On the next day, that was when I was getting so sick of it. Every single block was turning into this glowing red smile. Because it was so bright, my computer slowly got slower and slower and slower and slower, until it crashed. I joined minecraft again but the Minecraft logo turned red and the background around it was black. Although I had multiple servers, the only server that was open at the time was the one the mysterious man was in. Now not only are all the blocks this weird block, but every mob has this red smile on it. Almost all of the sound effects were corrupted and I could hear someone breathing in the background. When I went near any of the mobs they would still have their normal sounds but be extremely loud. I saw the man in the distance, like he was waiting for me. As I went closer the breathing got louder and louder and the mob sounds started getting muffled and depressing, almost until the mobs sounded like they were in pain. I was close enough to the man to attack him with my diamond sword. He said "___: Please be happy i exist." I stabbed him again "___: Please love me..." I stabbed him again. Half expecting him to say something about hope. He instead said "____: You are my pain." One more stab and he died, I heard the same man who was breathing, scream. The scream was so loud that I jumped and immediately closed Minecraft. My wallpaper was pitch black when it was originally penguins and all of my search engines were changed. Google Chrome was renamed to happiness. Internet explorer was renamed to love. Firefox was changed to hope. With all of this in mind I asked my friends about it and I deleted minecraft, planning to reintsall it in the future. Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas Category:Glitches Category:HLH Category:Entities